Truth, Love, Betrayal, Psychos!
by Marina Renee
Summary: Frank loves both Way brothers but when one ends up in the hospital and the other does something totally stupid who will he choose? There is Frerard, Frikey, Rikey. Be sure to read there is a special twist to come! R&R will RTF
1. Chapter 1

(Gerard`s POV)

_I am sitting outside his window like some sort of stalker _Gerard thought to himself. _I know he is in there with him _even in his mind he practically spat on the word him. How could he do this to me my own brother went after the guy I love. Mikey knew exactly how I felt about Frank but no that did not stop him from going after him while I was away at Rehab.

(Frank`s POV)

I knew he was outside; Gerard always came and sat outside my window when Mikey was over. I knew I should be a little creeped out that my best friend was stalking me, but no matter how hard I tried I could not be mad at Gee. I did of course love him, but I also loved Mikey. I glanced down at my lap where Mikey laid his eyes closed in peaceful sleep. I sighed then looked out my window wondering if I should message Gee and tell him that I know he is there.

"Gee why must you sit outside my window, making me love you even more? I love Mikey, but that still does not take away the feelings I have had for since I was 13" I sighed to myself glad that Mikey was asleep and could not hear me talking to myself.

(Mikey`s POV)

I was laying in Frank`s lap in a half sleep state, my eyes closed but my body not fully shut down in sleep mode. I was getting ready to open my eyes and kiss him when I heard him talking to himself.

"Gee why must you sit outside my window, making me love you even more? I love Mikey, but that still does not take away the feelings I have had for you since I was 13" he sighed. As soon as those words had left his mouth my heart nearly stopped. _My Boyfriend loves my brother, and my brother loves him, but so do I_ I thought as I continued to pretend to be asleep so Frank wouldn't think I had heard him. Frank laid down gentle enough not to disturb me he was slightly crying and all I wanted to do was hug and kiss him. I knew I should be mad but I couldn`t be mad at him. I had put him in a really tough position. I knew exactly how the two felt for each other but I was selfish and wanted Frank all for myself, and now it was all my fault that he was upset and crying.

(Gee`s POV)

I could hear Frank crying from inside his room and the sound broke my heart and brought tears to my own eyes. I stood up slowly dusting the dirt and grass off of my faded black jeans. I turned to stare at his window one last time before I slowly headed towards the street pulling up my hood to hide my identity. The night air was cold against my face and it stung my face where the tears had stained it. I couldn't help but cry. The guy I have loved since I was 16 was in his room lying in my brother`s arms crying and there was nothing I could do about it. I continued to walk down the streets, the signs and houses all blurring and missing with my tears. I had decided not to bring my car so it wouldn't look to obvious and right now I was wishing I had brought it.

(Frank`s POV)

I laid there crying for who knows how long until I fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning Mikey was curled up to me dried drool on the corners of his mouth. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked sleeping, but no sooner than I did that I remembered why I had been crying last night and I almost started crying again.

(Mikey`s POV)

I woke up to find Frankie crying again. He didn't know I know I was awake and staring at him his eyes were shut and tears stained his face. I leaned up and kissed him his face tasting of salt and sadness. He stiffened a little startled by my kiss.

"Please do not cry Frankie" I pleaded as he continued to cry. He pulled away from me and got up. He stumbled and nearly fell as he ran into the bathroom that was attached to his room and slammed the door in my face. I could hear him in there sobbing and I had no idea what to do so I just grabbed all my things and left.

(Frank`s POV)

I was startled when Mikey leaned up and kissed me and then I did the worst thing I could have done I got up and ran to my bathroom like a little girl. I shut the door behind me and began to cry even more. I could hear Mikey outside my door gathering his things and leave. I sunk down to my knees pulling them close to my chest. I couldn't stand this. _I loved Mikey, but I loved Gee more…why did Gee have to get himself addicted to drugs and leave me? _I thought to myself as I banged my head against my knees.

(Gerard`s POV)

I woke up in extreme pain. My body ached all over and my wrist was throbbing. Instantly I knew what I had done. I opened my eyes slightly and looked down and saw that my wrist was all bloody and meaty looking. I cringed closing my eyes as the memories flooded my mind. _I ran into my room slamming the door behind me. I cried and cried. I was thinking about how much pain I was causing and that everyone would be better off without me. I had jumped up and ran to my closet where I grabbed out a shoe box. I sunk down to the floor opening the box. Inside the box lay an old kitchen knife caked with blood, and an old razor that was tinted crimson. I picked up the razor and laid the box down beside me. The tears blurred my vision and I had just started cutting every which way not caring if it killed me even though I knew the razor blade would not go deep enough to cause damage. _I opened my eyes as the memories died. I looked back down at my wrist and crawled to my bathroom.

(Mikey`s POV)

When I got home all I wanted to do was talk to my big brother and have him help me with my problems I walked upstairs to Gerard`s room opening the door slightly as soon as I did that the pungent odor of blood flooded my nose. I threw the door open and turned the corner and saw a huge puddle of blood in front of his closet with his razor laying in the middle of it. I slowly approached the puddle and saw the trail leading to the bathroom. I was about to knock on the door when I heard a huge crash from the other side.

(Gerard`s POV)

I fell to the floor with a loud crash when I had tried to stand up causing the cuts on my wrist to reopen. The blood slowly just pooled at the surface of my skin but then it burst out and flowed onto the floor, and then everything went black.

(Mikey`s POV)

I threw open the door where I found Gee passed out from the loss of blood, My first reaction was to scream for our mom because that is what I had done in the past but when our parents found out we were both gay the kicked us out of the house. I sank down to my knees and cradled Gee`s limp body before I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone. I opened the phone with shaking fingers and dialed 911.

"Hello I need an Ambulance to 3136 West Wing Way. Hurry my brother is dying!" I practically screamed tears running down my face.

"We will be there as soon as we can sir." The woman on the other end said. I didn't really hear her as I shut the phone and sobbed as I held my brother. It seemed like hours until the EMTs showed up. When they barged into the house I shouted that we were upstairs they found me cradling Gerard`s body his wrist still, but slowly, bleeding. The hunky men practically had to use the Jaws of Life to pry me from my brother. They loaded him up on a stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulance. The ride to the hospital all seemed a blur, when we arrived Frank was there waiting and I didn't even remember calling him. The rushed Gerard back to the ER and told me I had to stay out in the waiting room. I fell to the floor and cried Frank wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down.

(Frank`s POV)

When Mikey called me and told me that Gerard had tried to kill himself I nearly had a heart attack. I was pretty sure Mikey was completely out of it because when he saw me he hadn't even remember he had called me. The doctors told him he had to stay in the waiting room and he just collapsed onto the floor. I wrapped my arms around him not sure what else to do. I was fighting back my own tears. We sat on the floor for what seemed like hours, hell for all we knew it had been hours, but finally a young doctor walked out.

"Michael Way?" he asked. Mikey looked up and the doctor walked over to him. I help him up off the ground.

"I am Michael Way" he answered the doctor his voice cracking. I just stood silently beside him holding his hand. The doctor looked down at his clipboard and took a deep breathe.

"Your brother lost a lot of blood, we were able to stabilize him, but we will have to keep him here for a few days to keep an eye on him" he looked from me and Mikey then continued "he has been put on suicide watch and will be restrained. Mikey nearly fell over when the doctor said that they would have to have Gee restrained.

"When can I see my brother?" Mikey asked as he regained his composure. The doctor told him that as soon as they get him into a room and all settled someone would come down here and let us know what room he was in and then we could go see him. We thanked the doctor then went and sat in the far corner of the room. Mikey rested his head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

(Gerard`s POV)

I woke up in small white room, I jerked startled but something wouldn't let me pull my arms up. I looked down to find that my arms had been restrained to the bed. A little further up my arm was an IV. The long clear tube was not as clear as it pushed blood into my body. Around was wrapped in a thick layer of white gauze. I heard footsteps in the hall and muffled sniffles and I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep

(Mikey`s POV)

I had fallen asleep on Frank`s shoulder exhausted from all the crying. When the orderly came to tell us where Gee was I had just woken up. Now I and Frank were walking down the hallway, the walls were so white and it felt like the place was going to close in around me. We walked into the room, Gerard`s eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. I walked over to him and hit him in the stomach his eyes shot open and he glared at me.

"Why did you hit me?" he almost shouted.

(Gerard`s POV)

I heard them come into my room and I was about to open my eyes when someone hit me in the stomach. My eyes shot open and I say Mikey standing above me and I glared at him.

"Why did you hit me?" I asked and he just glared at me, and walked the corner of the room.

"Why the hell would you try to kill yourself? Why could you be so stupid?" he asked me and I could only seem to say one thing.

"Things would be better off without me" I managed. Frank looked at me and the look on his face told me that he knew I had been outside his house last night that he knew that I loved him, that he knew why wanted to die. I looked away from Frank and towards Mikey who was next to the bed again and this time he slapped me really hard across my face. A tear rolled down my cheek as Mikey left the room, left me alone…with Frank.

(Frank`s POV)

I watched as Mikey slapped Gee then left. I knew I should follow after him, but I was just so happy that Gee was okay and I didn't want to leave him. I walked over to his bed and rubbed his reddened cheek. He turned away from me and began to blush.

"Gee I was so worried about you. I thought I…that we had lost you." I told him and he looked back at me tears in his eyes.

"I`m sorry" he choked out as he began to cry more. I hugged him and wiped away his tears.

(Mikey`s POV)

I slapped Gee and left the room, left the hospital. I was so angry that I hadn't noticed that Frank had not followed me out until I was already standing at the bus lane. I felt betrayed, angry that my boyfriend cared more about my brother than me. I was crying now as I sat on the bench.

"Are you okay?" an angelic voice asked me. I looked up to see a cute guy with long fluffy curly hair looking at me. I was stunned for a moment and I couldn't answer. He sat down next to me and wiped away my tears. "Hi, I`m Ray."

"I`m Mikey, and no I`m not fine. My brother just tried to kill himself and my boyfriend loves him more than he loves me." I sobbed the strange angel wrapped his arms around me and cooed.

"Awe you poor thing, Shhh its okay dear, that's right just let it all out." I unintentionally curled up to the man and cried my eyes out. I cried for a good fifteen minutes and he just sat there and comforted me. After I finished crying I looked up at him his face was inches from mine, his warm breath was soft against my face, before I even realized what I was doing I kissed him to my surprise he kissed me back.

(Ray`s POV)

I was walking to the store when I say a really cute guy sitting on the bus bench alone and crying. I sat down beside him and asked him what was wrong. He told me then started crying really hard. I wrapped my arms around him and comforted him. We sat like that for a while him crying in my arms. When he stopped crying he looked up at me his beautiful brown eyes just staring at me. Our faces were so close and then he kissed me and I guess I surprised him cause I kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

(Mikey`s POV. Friday Morning)

It was Friday the day after Gerard had ended up in the hospital. I knew I should go back but I was so mad at him and Frank. Frank hadn't really done anything but when he chose to stay with Gerard instead of going with me when I left. O well now though, I had found Ray, the beautiful curly haired angel. After we had finally come up from air last night I invited him to my house for a sleep over. We hadn't done anything just laid on the couch and watched movie and talked about ourselves. I learned that he played guitar and he was really good at it. We had stayed up almost all night just talking and laughing. I had never had so much fun just talking to someone before. I woke up early this morning at about 6: 30 so I went to the kitchen to make some coffee. I was in mid thought about Gerard and Frank when Ray came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck, I let out a little moan of pleasure and I felt shivers crawl down my spine and that was the last time I thought of Gerard and Frank.

(Rays POV)

I woke up at about 7, I looked around but I didn't see Mikey, but I smelt the delicious aroma of coffee and as if on auto pilot I got up and followed the smell to the kitchen. I saw him sitting at the table he looked so upset and I knew he was thinking about his brother and that no good boyfriend of his. The thought of him thinking about him sent a jolt of jealousy threw me. I would get his mind of them and I knew exactly how. I walked quietly over to him and wrapped my arms around and placed a gentle kiss on his neck. Oh I knew I had succeed when I heard him moan. They rest of the day he didn't think about those two. I kept him really busy.

(Franks POV Saturday morning)

I woke up in the hospital room Gee was asleep his beautiful god like chest rising and falling with his breathing. I looked around for Mikey then remembered he had left, I felt a slight pang of sadness but I was too happy that Gee was still okay to care. I did however send him a text, he hadn't been replying to me and I was a little worried. *Hey Babe where r u...I miss u bnches. Text me l8r. Xoxo* I read the text and then clicked the send button.

(Mikey`s POV)

I woke with a start because some idiot had to send me a damn text message at whatever time it was. I looked at my phone…shit it was from Frank. I opened the message *Hey Babe where r u...I miss u bnches. Text me l8r. Xoxo* I felt a twinge of guilt as I closed my phone not replying to him. I put my phone on the nightstand and rolled over cuddling up to a naked Ray.

(Ray`s POV)

I knew I should feel guilty that I had slept with a guy that already had a boyfriend but I wasn't. I really like Mikey and I knew he liked me to or he would not have fucked me… like 6 times. I felt his warm arms wrap around me and I let out a little sound of pleasure. I rolled over so I was facing him. I gazed into his brown eyes for a moment then kissed him.

"Mmm good morning" he mumbled when we stopped kissing. I just smiled then cuddled up to him.

(Gerard`s POV 2 day time lapse)

I and Frank talked for hours every day since I went into the hospital and even when I told him to leave that I would be fine he stayed. Mikey never returned and that saddened me. I know I must have scared him really bad but he was my baby brother and I really needed him. Frank hadn't heard from him either but he seemed so consumed with me that he didn't really notice. It was Monday now and I kind of wanted to be alone, spending so much time with Frankie bothered me because it only made my feelings for him worse.

"Hey Frankie you should go and see Mikey, make sure he is okay. I would do it myself but I`m kind of stuck here" I told him as I gently tugged at the restriants. He looked at me with sad eyes but didn't argue. We said our goodbyes and he left.

(Frank`s POV)

When I arrived at Gee and Mikey`s house something felt wrong, but I couldn't figure out just what it was. I opened the door and I looked around and smelt coffee so I knew he was awake. I walked into the living room nothing was out of place so where was he. I closed my eyes and listened for a second then I heard him moaning. Hmm guess he was jacking off. I couldn't blame him for that I hadn't given him any in like a week. I took the stairs to at a time till I reached the top. I looked at the two doors and walked towards the one with the posters all over it. I paused for a second debating on letting him know I was there then decided not to. I threw open the door and to my horror he wasn't alone. I gasped shocked then fell against the wall. Mikey and the strange man that was seducing him turned and looked at me surprise on their faces.

(Mikey`s POV)

I heard the door fly open when I turned to look I saw Frank standing there horror and sadness contorting his face. I looked at him not sure what to say. I looked from him to ray then down at the floor. Frank didn't say anything he just cried and ran out of the room. I heard the front door slam and I felt a sharp pain in my chest as if somebody had stabbed me. Ray pulled out of me and sat down on the bed. He looked sad; I sat down next to him and hugged him. He looked at me sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he murmured as I pressed my lips to his. All I did was shush him and keep kissing him. Things were over with Frank I knew that and now Frank knew to. Now he could be happy with Gee. I got into to Ray`s lap and began to start where we left off.

(Frank`s POV)

I couldn't think straight as I walked into Gerard`s room. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was that strange man inside Mikey. The expression of pleasure on Mikey`s face. I wasn't upset that he cheated but that he didn't have the balls to break up with me, to let me know the truth. When Gee saw me he looked happy, but as soon as he saw my tear stained face his own fell.

"Frankie, what`s wrong? What happened?" he asked panicked. I couldn't really think and my body was shaking uncontrollably as I began to sob. I walked on unsteady feet towards him; I made it to the bed and collapsed.

"Mikey…he… he…cheated…on…me...I…caught…him!" I sobbed he rubbed my arms

"As soon as I get out of here I am going to kick his ass. He hurt you…hurt my Frankie." As soon as he said the last part he realized what he said and the blushed his face matching his hair.

I smiled at that feeling a whole lot better since he said that. We laid there on his bed for a while before the doctor knocked on the door. The sound scared me and I jumped up and nearly fell on my ass as I tried to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"Mr. Way, you are free to leave, just so long as you have someone to drive you home" he said as he looked at as if he knew that I had been laying on Gee. Gee smiled at the doctor.

"Frank can take me home." He told the doctor. The doctor nodded and told him a nurse will be here shortly to take off the restraints.

(Gerard`s POV)

I was so happy to see Frank walk through the door or I was till I saw his face. He was crying and he looked like a complete mess. I asked him what was wrong and he looked at me and began to sob even more before he walked over and fell on top of me. He told me Mikey had cheated on him and that he had caught them in the act. I was angry that Mikey had done that he hurt Frankie…my Frankie. I had been thinking it in my head but stupid me went and said it out loud. I blushed like crazy and he smiled. I liked when he smiled it made his hazel eyes glow. We lay in the bed together for a while and I just comforted him. It had been about fifteen to twenty minutes before someone knocked on the door; it was the doctor he told me I could go home. Before he left he said a nurse would come to take off the restraints. I was so very happy that I was leaving, happy that Frank was taking me home, but angry that as soon as I got there I was going to be getting into a huge fight with my baby brother. No sooner after the doc left a young lady came in a took off the restraints. I wiggled my wrists around a little.

"How do you feel?" Frank asked. He startled me and I jumped a little; he winced and I smiled.

"I feel great Frankie!" I nearly shouted and he smiled that smile that melted my heart. After I got dressed in some hospital sweats the nurse left me in the bathroom I stared in the mirror. My face was a little paler than usual and my eyes looked like shit. I need some eyeliner and bad. I walked out and whined

"Frankie, I need eyeliner!" he looked and me and laughed; the sound made my knees go weak but by some odd strength I was able to stay standing.

"Only you Gee would think about eyeliner when he is leaving the hospital," he smiled again and hugged me, he was so soft. It took all my energy not to kiss him right then or there, because even though Mikey had cheated on him he was still with him.

(Frank`s POV)

When Gee hugged me I nearly melted, I wanted to kiss him so bad but I couldn`t, even though Mikey had cheated on me I wasn't going to sink to his level and do the same thing. When Gee let go I wished he hadn't but we had to go. I didn't want to take him back to his house; I didn't even want to set foot near it. He obviously noticed that I did not want to take him home and smiled

"Let's go to your place, I don't want to go home anyways." I nodded and we got him the car and headed to my house. It was about a fifteen minute drive; I stopped the car in front of a little two bedroom one bath blue house. It was a decent house and had a decent sized back yard that fit my dogs in it. As soon as the car stopped Gee hoped out and walked to the front door. Of course it was really cold outside which was odd for a July day. I got out a lot slower and joined him at the door I stared at him for a moment for I reached for my keys. He was leaning against the wall his hair hanging in front of his face and he looked so god damn sexy; I just want to pounce on him. I was so focused on him that I hadn't even noticed that my body had, as if on auto pilot, moved me closer to him. Before I really understood what I was doing I leaned in and kissed him. He surprised me by kissing back I felt a little surge of electricity run through my body; I reached my arms around him and intertwined my hands in his hair, his tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which he was granted. Our tongues fought for dominance but he won soon he had his hands in my hair pulling me closer to him. The kiss was so powerful so full of lust and love, it was better than any kiss that I had shared with Mikey. He pulled away stopping the kiss, I stood there panting.

"That was amazing!" He breathed but it sounded more like a shout. I panted nodding trying to catch my breath

(Gerard`s POV)

I was just leaning against the wall minding my own business and trying not to pounce on Frank when I noticed Frank staring at me and I was really focused on it because he just started moving towards and before I could stop him he kissed me. I kissed back and I saw fireworks and felt like someone had touched me with a elctrobuzzer thing. That kiss was amazing it was the best kiss I had ever had. I pulled away and he panted, knowing that I made him that way made my heart do jumping jacks in my chest. After Frank caught his breath he opened the door and nearly ran to the bathroom.

"Frankie are you okay?" I knew he wasn't, I knew for a fact he had a boner the size of New Jersey. I smiled to myself as he groaned in the bathroom. "Want me to help you?" I asked and he nearly growled at me.

"No, I`m not okay and you know it, I don't need any help" he whined. I walked to the bathroom door and twisted the handle the door opened and he I saw Frankie hiding in the shower. "Go away Gee please" he begged. I pulled open the curtain and saw him standing there a huge bulge in his pants his head was down and his hair covered his eyes.

"Frankie baby look at me, let me help you, let me ease your pain." I said as I lifted his chin. He looked at me; he was biting his lip ring like he always did when he was nervous. I smiled at him "Come on Frankie Baby" I purred. He looked at me and backed against the wall his eyes shut as if trying to wish it all away. "Frankie" I whined then I climbed in the shower with him slowly reaching my hand in his pants he gasped and let out a little moan. I captured his mouth and he melted loosening his body and kissed me back.

(Frank`s POV)

I wasn't all too sure what was happening, but I knew it felt good, it felt right. When Gee put his hands in my pants I could all but keep from moaning. His hand was so warm and it felt so good on my throbbing member. He kissed me and I couldn't resist I kissed him back and then everything went black from there and there were only two things left in the world me and him.


	3. Chapter 3

(Gerard`s POV)

I woke slowly the sun was shining high in the sky so I knew it must have been at least noon. I attempted to move but my body refused to go anywhere. I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath. Around me I could smell the sweet scent of smoke and coffee. The memories of last night flooded my mind. _"Frankie baby let me help you, let me ease your pain" I purred to him as I slid my hands down his pants and groped his throbbing member. He felt so smooth, so hard, and so warm. I felt his body relax at my touch and he let out a soft moan. God I wanted him so bad I just couldn't help myself as I climbed in the tub with him and kissed him. He tasted like smoke and god was it good. I slowly began pumping and he rhythmically thrusted his hips. He deepened our kiss his tongue sliding into my mouth, they fought for dominance but mine won and he gladly submitted. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I pulled my hands out of his pants and wrapped them around his waist picking him up and pushing him against the wall. I knew we should stop before it went any further, before he regretted it, but I couldn't stop it was just too good. He grinded his hips against mine and that was it, I couldn't take it any longer I carried him to his room and plopped him down on his bed. He looked up at me his eyes half closed his arms behind his head. He looked like an angel his black hair cascaded over his eyes like a waterfall. I wasted no time taking off his pants as soon as I got them off I could see the eager bulge in his pants. After that everything went black and white with lust and happiness. _The memories faded and I shielded my eyes with my arm as the sun shown in through the open window. I heard humming in the bathroom and I knew my Frankie was awake.

(Frank's POV)

When I woke up this morning I couldn't help but be happy. I had finally made love to the guy I loved most in the whole entire world. I knew I should have felt bad for cheating on Mikey but hey the bastard had cheated on me first. Gerard was still asleep when I woke up so I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and try to freshen up so I didn't smell like sex and lube anymore. I stood in the shower the hot water felt good as it ran down my aching body. Every muscle in my body ached some with soreness and some with pleasure. I let my head roll back and closed my eyes. My dick was hard and it was starting to hurt and Gee was asleep and I didn't want to wake him so I decided to take care of myself. I groped myself and began to hum. It felt good, not as good as Gee but still good.

(Gerard's POV)

I got up my body protested but I want to see my Frankie so I pushed through the aching and walked to the bathroom. I opened the door quietly and snuck in as I got closer to the shower I could see Frankie's shadow. At first I wasn't sure what he was doing then I saw his hand moving. My Frankie was jacking off in the bathtub. I tore open the curtain and he looked at me shocked his hand continued to move though. He bit his lip ring like he always did when he was nervous or knew he had done something wrong.

"Mmm baby you know you could have woken me up. I would have taken care of you" I told him as I climbed into the tub with and grabbed his hand; stopping him from going any further. I got on my knees in front of him and pleasured him.

(Frank's POV)

I was so focused this morning and I didn't realize Gee had woken up. He came to the bathroom and caught me, I was so embarrassed but I couldn't stop it just felt so good. He grabbed my hand his felt cool against my warm skin. I didn't know what he was going to do at that moment then I noticed him getting into the tub with me and he started to suck my dick. I nearly collapsed in pure delight.

"Gee, O GAWD!" I yelled/ moaned. He just looked up at me through a curtain of hair and continued until I was begging and squirming. I exploded in his mouth; he swallowed it all then stood up and kissed me. When finished the shower together.

(Gerard's POV)

After when finished showering and got dressed I ran downstairs and made us some coffee, I knew Frank liked coffee and well I loved the stuff, I'm like addicted to the shit, which is a lot better than what I used to be addicted to. Frank came downstairs a little while later. I made him a cup of coffee with creamer sugar and a touch of milk.

"Gee, we need to talk" was the first thing he said to me when he walked in the kitchen. My heart sank and I was so scared that he was going to tell me that he still wanted to be with Mikey that what happened will never happen again. He sat down at his kitchen table and sighed.

"What's wrong Frankie?" I asked trying not to let my worry seep through. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I need to break up with Mikey, I love someone else, plus he cheated on me and he didn't even have the balls to break up with me." He answered with a huge smile on his face. I was really confused.

"So who is the lucky guy?" I asked and he looked at me like I was some sort of idiot, but once he realized that I was being serious he stood up and walked over to me wrapping his arms around my neck and kissed me gently.

"You are the lucky guy. I love you Gerard and I have for a very long time. I have loved you since way before you went to rehab. Remember when I was in the 9th grade and you had found me crying in the corner of the boy's room and you had asked me what was wrong and I told you nothing?" he said I nodded I remember that year I was in the 11th grade and dating a guy named Bert, which turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life. He continued on "Well, I lied I was so upset that you had been dating Bert, I loved you then and I love you now." When he finished my mouth was hanging open. I couldn't believe he had loved me for so long, he held onto that love for more than five years.

(Frank's POV)

I can't believe I told him how long I've loved him he must think I am so sort of creepy stalker. Instead of getting disgusted or repulsed he simply smiled at me and planted a huge kiss on my lips. It was soft and gentle; he tasted of coffee and cigs and it was so delicious. We stayed in each-other's arms for what seemed like forever before we parted and decided we needed to leave and go to his house so I could break it off with Mikey. We got ready in like ten minutes and headed to Gee`s house. When we arrived Mikey's car was still outside so we knew he was home.

(Gerard's POV)

Frank looked kind of sickened as we pulled up to my house so I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He sighed taking a deep breath and we walked to in the house. Mikey was on the couch and so was a curly hair man. I knew that hair, not very many people had curly afros these days, but I pushed that thought aside, he couldn't be at my house. Mikey heard the front door open and he looked at us.

"Mikey, I'm home" I yelled even though he could clearly see that. The man on the couch jumped a little and he stood up and looked at me. My heart stopped and my jaw dropped. I couldn't hardly form words. "Ray?" I asked so confused. Why was he in my house? Why was he on the couch with my brother? He looked at me and his eyes lightened a little

"Hello Gerard" he smiled at me. Both Frank and Mikey stood there staring at me and Ray mouths hanging open.

_**~ Author's Note~ **_

_**I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I was having trouble trying to get started. Hope you enjoy the story, and as you may have noticed it has a name now, but it is subject to change if I dont like it. Please Read and Review your comments will help me decided if I will keep going with this story. **_

_**Peace and Love 3**_

_**Marina Renee**_


	4. Chapter 4

(Mikey's POV)

"You know him?" He yelled at whichever one of the guys would answer him. Ray looked at me and smiled. My heart nearly melted and then he answered me

"Yes, I know him, we went to rehab together" I was so confused, by the way Gee looked it made it seem like something more went on then them just being rehab buddies.

(Gerard's POV)

I wasn't quite sure how to react seeing Ray in my house. I hadn't seen him in almost six months and the last time I saw him it wasn't too pleasant.

"Hello Ray Ray" I said not realizing I had used his nickname. He looked at me and smiled that smile that I had made me melt the first time I met him.

"Hey Gee bear" he replied "How have you been?" he asked, he looked different from the last time I saw him. He looked healthier, not all strung out on acid and crack. His hair was a lot poofier and curlier too.

"I've been good; see you have met my brother." Ray looked at Mikey then at me then his mouth fell open.

"Mikey said you tried to kill yourself, why?" He asked

"I didn't I was just trying to get rid of the pain and I went a little too deep, I would rather not talk about it though." I told him and he grimaced and nodded. I looked over at Frank who looked like he was trying not to cry, and then I glanced at Mikey who was staring at Ray like he was a freaking Unicorn.

(Frank's POV)

I was trying so hard not to cry, not because Mikey was there, but because of the casual way Gee talked to the guy who slept with my boyfriend. I looked at Mikey then took a deep breath.

"Mikey, we need to talk" he looked at me and nodded he knew what we had to talk about what was going happen and he knew it was his fault. We walked to the kitchen leaving that guy and Gerard alone in the Living room. I sat down at their kitchen table and placed my head on my hands.

"I'm really upset with you Mikey, you hurt me bad, more than you probably understand." He looked at me as he sat down a pained look in his eyes. "I love you, and I forgive you for what you did, but I will never forget it. I'm sorry, but I can't be with you."

"I understand Frankie, I know I hurt you, and I also know that you love my brother very much. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but you are better off with him." He replied. I was happy that we could handle things like grown adults. "We still friends?" he asks a look of hope in his eyes.

"Of course silly" I reply happily as I reach across the table and hug him.

(Ray's POV)

I hadn't seen Gerard in a long time, I know that the last time we spoke it was horrid, and I was all strung out on all sorts of drugs. I did bad things before and I regret them. I hope he can forgive me.

(Gerard's POV)

I knew when Mikey and Frankie left that they were going to talk. I was still furious with my brother for hurting my Frankie, but Frankie didn't want me to do anything stupid and he made me promise I wouldn't do anything. It was a little awkward standing in the living room with Ray. I shifted uneasy on my feet he seemed to notice my discomfort so he sat down. I leaned up against the stair railing waiting for my Frankie to come back. Gawd I love that boy. I've always loved him; I have loved him since we were little. It seemed like ages before my cute gothic angel walked back into the room.

(Frank's POV)

I walked into the living room and smiled. Gerard was leaning up against the stairs, as soon as he saw me his eyes lit up and the smile that I oh so loved came across his face.

"Hi Gee Gee" I giggle my oh so feminine laugh. He smiles even more and I can't help but to giggle more. As gracefully as I could managed I walked over to the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"Hi Frankie dear" Gerard smiles and giggles as he wraps me in his arms.

(Ray's POV)

It pained me seeing Gerard and that little midget so close together, I don't know what it did, but it did and I just wanted to stop them. I wanted to pull them apart and steal Gerard away forever.

(Mikey's POV)

When I walked out of the kitchen and saw my brother and Frank hugging and over whelming sense of happiness and joy flooded me. I looked at Ray and smiled; he smiled back at me and patted the spot on the couch next to him. I plopped down and he gave me a big kiss.

(Gerard's POV)

As I hugged Frankie I saw a look in Ray's eyes that said that he did not enjoy seeing me hugging him. I didn't like the fact that I could be hurting him, but he has my brother and I am over him. Gently I brushed Frank's cheek with the back of my hand and then let my hand slide down his shoulder, and down his back until it rested on his tight firm little ass.

(Frank's POV)

Happier than I have ever been before I pulled away from Gerard and planted a big wet sloppy doggy kiss on his unsuspecting lips. His beautiful pale face turned a bright scarlet and I couldn't help but giggle. He laughed and gave me a kiss before taking my hand and leading me up the stairs to his room so he could get his things.

(Ray's POV)

I kissed Mikey his lips soft and warm against mine. I really cared for Mikey and I wanted to be with him, but I wanted to get revenge on Gerard for dumping me, for embarrassing me in front of all those people. I knew exactly what I was going to do and it was going to be the best revenge ever, but until I fulfill it I shall just pretend to be his and that awful little midget's friend.


	5. Chapter 5

(Ray's POV)

I saw Frank seated on the couch and smiled. Perfect opportunity. I went to join him with two drinks in my hand.

"Hey," I greeted him in a friendly tone. "I brought you something to drink,"

Frank glared at me for a couple of seconds until taking the drink I had offered. He turned the cup over and then spilled the drink all over the floor. Sassy. I liked that.

"I take it you're still a little uncomfortable with what's going on," I said.

"Oh no why would I be?" Frank spoke in a sarcastic tone. "I mean just because the guy who had cheated with my ex-boyfriend just also happens to be an old flame of my new boyfriend? How is that possibly awkward for me?"

"Listen, Frank, I know we obviously haven't really got into a good start-"

"I've only known you for like a day and already I hate you," Frank said as bluntly as possible.

"But," I continued on, pretending like I didn't hear him. "I want us to be friends. It seems like we'll be seeing a lot of each other for a while knowing the circumstances. So what do you say?"

I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He looked at it and hesitated for a moment until slowly placing his hand in mine and shaking it.

He looked me in the eye and gave me a small smile. I smiled back, knowing that he was completely unaware that he had started digging his own grave.

(Frank's POV)

I walked into the kitchen where Gerard was seated at the table. He looked a little down. I guess the conversation he had with Mikey didn't work out. I walked up to him and planted a small kiss on his cheek. He looked up at me and gave me a small but very cute smile. He reminded so much like an innocent little child sometimes when he smiled.

"Hey," I casually greeted him. "You feeling okay?"

"Not really," he sullenly replied. "I'm so sorry that I kept this from you Frankie. I didn't mean to. Ray was just a thing from my past that meant absolutely nothing and-"

I crushed my lips on Gerard's so I could get him to shut up for a second to listen to what I had to say.

"You talk too much sometimes Gee," I told him when I stopped kissing him. "I know Ray was part of your past and nothing else. I was a little peeved about it at first but I know that you love me as much as I love you."

"Thanks sweetie," Gerard said sweetly. He brought me down since I was still standing above him and gave me a kiss that got my heart racing and my face flushing. He released my lips and grinned at me but then frowned once again. "I just wish Mikey could be just as understanding. He was in tears when I finished talking to him about my past relationship with Ray."

"Well I'm sure he'll get over it," I told him while sitting on his lap. "Don't worry about it,"

I started to kiss/nibble on Gerard's neck which got him giggling his cute little giggle. His hands reacted by going to my ass. He got his neck away from me and started to kiss me passionately which I happily did back to him.

Secretly I felt a little guilty. What Gerard didn't know was that I had made some plans to go see Ray tonight at his place. I would've invited Gerard to come along but Ray had suggested that it just be me and him so we could hang out and try to be good friends. I found no harm in it. So why did I feel like I had to keep this from Gerard?

(Gerard's POV)

I had hoped that Frank didn't notice that my mind was somewhere else as we made out in the kitchen. I felt a little guilty that I hadn't told him everything. When I was talking to Mikey upstairs, I had also told him that it wasn't a good idea for him to see Ray. Thinking I was just being jealous and selfish, he kicked me out of his room and cried. If only he knew. If only Frank knew. To them, Ray was just a friend with benefit from rehab. But I'm the only one that knew what he truly was.

(Ray's POV)

There was no door in the doorway that connected the kitchen to the living room so I angrily watched Gerard and Frank grope each other in a chair. I was angry but I also smirked, knowing that it might be the last time Gerard will see that little whore.

"Hi Ray," I heard a small voice say. I turned and saw Mikey standing by the stairs with his usual innocent face that reminded me so much of Gerard's. His adorable little nose, his beautiful hazel eyes, his round childlike face. So many memories. I smiled at him.

"Hey Mikey," I greeted him sweetly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm a little better," he replied. "I'm not mad at you. You didn't know that Gerard and I were related. I just want to know if there are any lingering feelings that you have for him."

He sat next to me on the couch and looked me in the eye with those beautiful gems in place of his eyes. I could easily picture Gerard looking at me just as innocently. I smiled and cupped his face with my hands.

"None whatsoever," I said in a whisper. I then gave him a kiss which he happily gave back.

As we started to make out on the couch, I looked in the kitchen and saw that Gerard and Frank were looking at each other lovingly while cuddling. Soon I thought to myself. Soon….

**Later That Night**

(Frank's POV)

After I knocked on Ray's door, I let out a long sigh and held on tight to the strap of my guitar case. I felt so bad lying to and keeping secrets from Gerard. I had told him that I went to go visit my dad and that I wouldn't be back for a little while. He gave me a loving kiss goodbye before I had left which just broke my heart. I loved him and he trusted me. I felt that I was betraying him for some reason. But maybe everything would be okay once Ray and I became friends.

The door finally opened and I was greeted by a friendly Ray inviting me to come in which I did. He had a pretty cool looking house. He had a few guitars, mostly Gibsons, on stands, posters of movies and bands, and a bunch of comic books and records stacked up.

"Nice place," I said.

"Thanks," he replied. "I ordered us a pizza. It'll be here in a short while."

"Cool,"

"Sit down," he instructed me. "I'll go to the kitchen and get us some drinks. What would you like?"

"Um, soda is fine," I stated. "Water or beer maybe,"

"I'll get us some Coke,"

"All right,"

I watched him walk into the kitchen and when he left, I started to unpack my guitar.

(Ray's POV)

I went into the kitchen and poured some Coke in two cups. In one cup I placed a couple of pills. I smiled as I went back to the living room where Frank was seated with a white Les Paul with the word Pansy on it. He looked up at me and smiled lightly.

"Cool guitar," I casually said as I made my way to the couch to join him. I handed him his Coke. I almost laughed when he took a drink of it.

"Thanks," he replied. "I've had it for like forever. I call it Pansy."

"I can see that,"

He took another drink.

"Let me go get my amp from the other room," I then said.

I got up and before I even walked to the other room, I heard a few groans coming from the couch and then…silence. I looked and saw that Frank had passed out on the couch. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Pizza's here,"

**Author's Note: Hello! In case you're unaware, this is not Marina Renee. I'm Terence Perry and I am the author of this chapter. Marina let me write because she lost a bet lol Well just continue enjoying her stories and check out mine as well since I have an account here too. If you're already a fan of mine then good for you my friend.**

**Peace and Love,**

**Terence Perry**


End file.
